legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka is a heroine/ character that hails from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe. Ahsoka is a well trained and prodgiy of the force and Jedi. She was assigned as the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker and she was very eager to prove herself to him and of course she suceeded. She has worked with all of her loyal friends despite her agressive and overconfidence traits. After all the seasons of the show she left for a private mission. She found out a lot, and she saw potential in a human giirl child and she mentored the child into a strong, intellgent and capable heroine after wards she left to contiune her private mission. Krell who she heard about from Anaking resurfaced, and she joined with StarFleet and then collbrates with Falco Lombardi ready to face Krell's army, and then gets the assignment to stop Clawgrip and then to go to the mountains for the next part fo their adventure where they cross members of the B Team and is forced into a challenge. Eventually Bender recrutis her into his team and then gives her first mission with him, Falco, Spike, Skipper and Heloise to dig a body in a grave to use for the team's plans. Ahsoka then helps her partner Falco and new allies Phineas, Isabella, Brak, Zordak and Falco's rivals Star Wolf stop Krell and she is very happy to see Krell finally caught and exposed so he can be arrested by Carmelita Fox. Ahsoka having a great partnership with Falco stays on the team and goes to help Bender against Iron Queen. Ahsoka then meets more of her boss's friends and becomes aquainted with them and althoguh she is far outmatched from Dooku she stills want him defeated. She personally witness the death of the Pines Twins with her friends while everyone goes drinking. Like most she has a cuteness proximity which Gulity Spark uses on her like the others but Isabella snaps her out of it. So after assiting the others in saving Dipper from Gideon she goes with the crew and makes allies with former member of Iron Queen's syndicate Solidius Snake. Ahsoka then helps Falco fend off Red Skull`s flyers to give the others time to stop him. Ahsoka then helps Obi Wan defeat Dooku, they are nearly defeated but Master Chief saves them and helps them defeat Dooku Ahsoka was attacked and taken by The Entity sometime in between the story and Legends of Light and Darkness Friends: Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi, The Republic, Falco Lombardi Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Bender, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, King Julian, Heloise, Twlight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Isabella, Professor Peircles, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants,, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortania, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Cammy White, Jack Sparrow, Betty Barlett, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx El Tigre, Ferb, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman and Rolf Enemies: Count Dooku, General Grevious, Cad Bane, Pigma, General Krell, Vilgax's alliegance, Iron Queen, Voiced by: Ashley Eckstein ahsoka 1.jpg ahsoka 2.jpg ahsoka 3.jpg ahsoka 4.jpg ahsoka 5.jpg Ahsoka.jpg ahsoka 7.jpg ahsoka 8.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Tomboys Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Partner Category:Members of the B Team Category:Cute Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Neutral Good Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Aliens Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Jedi Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Swordsmen Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Sidekicks Category:Time Travelers Category:Humanoid Category:Fettered Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Sexy characters Category:Apprentices Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Masculine Girl Category:Child Soldiers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Beautiful Characters Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Team's allies